I won't save your Life
by Ssj4mars
Summary: Piccolo doesn't know what to do. Save Gohan or himself. The Sayains are to powerful what will Goku do when he sees what happens. One Shot. -COMPLETE-


**Part one of two.**

Nappa's attack was barreling it's way at Gohan. Everyone of the remaining Z Fighters were completely frozen. Everyone but Piccolo that is. What should I do. Save the Boy and die in the process or let him be killed. Well my choice is obvious.

If he wants to live than he will have to move out of the way. Piccolo thought. The blast hit Gohan head on and Gohan fell to the ground slowly loosing his life as blood began to pour. I guess he didn't want to live. Piccolo thought.

Than Goku flew down and looked at Gohan. "No. How could you. You killed my only son." Goku yelled. Goku's power began to rise as if it wasn't high enough but now it was ridiculous. Vegeta and Nappa's scouters broke and his power was still rising. "Oh my god his power is unbelievable." Vegeta said. "It's still rising." Krillin shouted over to me.

The wind started to pick up the skies began to darken and boulders the size of mountains were rising into the air and than breaking almost instantly. Goku's hair began to rise up and fall back down over and over again. His hair was flickering from gold to black.

"Could it be a Super Sayain."Vegeta said. Him and Nappa heard stories of a golden Sayain who had unbelievable power and now they were about to have to fight one.

Lightning boomed over head. Rain started to come down the winds were howling and thunder was booming. Trees were swaying back and forth and the whole ground began to form a gigantic crater around Goku.

Than Goku's hair pointed up spiky and Golden. There was a golden aura around him and the most obvious thing of them all was his power was great.

"You killed my son and now you shall pay." Goku yelled. Nappa began to back up slowly while Vegeta hid behind a tree hoping Goku would not see him. Goku instantly charged at Nappa.

Nobody could see Goku move. One second he was in one place the next he was 100 meters in front of where he was in front of Nappa who was hunched over coughing of blood from a lightning fast punch.

Nappa fell over. "I'm going to torture you before killing you and than I am going to kill your leader as it was his orders to come here anyways." Goku hissed. Nappa whimpered while Vegeta began to try and escape vie his Space Pod only for Krillin to chop it and Nappa's pod in half with a nice and well aimed Destructo Disk.

"How dare you destroy my ship." Vegeta snarled at Krillin. "Hey don't talk to my best friend like that, and thanks Krillin for not letting him escape he won't hurt you guys no more." Goku yelled at Vegeta.

Krillin nodded and let out a breath he was holding. At least he remembered what side he was on. Krillin thought.

Goku than let a small line of ki envelope his finger. He than began to trace it down Nappa's face all the way down his arm and than leg letting blood pour freely along the mark. Nappa screamed in agony. "Shut up Bitch!" Goku yelled at a now crying Nappa.

Goku than made a matching line and scar on the other side of Nappa causing him to have two scars on both sides of his arm. Goku than put his ki blade up to Nappa's mustache. Goku than began trimming his hair not caring that he took off all of the skin the was underneath of the mustache causing there to be a lot of blood flowing from the Sayain.

Goku than began shaving the 'hair' off of Nappa's hair. Considering there was no hair on his head Goku began slowly peeling off Nappa's head letting his skin fall to the ground where his mustache was.

Goku finally cut multiple veins and blood began to pour out of Nappa's head. Nappa at first was unconscious but by the amount of blood coming out now he was easily dying from the lack of blood.

"I have no use for you now be gone." Goku roared before slicing Nappa in half with the Ki blade causing the rest of his blood to pour out. Nappa's body fell to the ground dead while a pool full of blood began to surround Nappa.

"Now Vegeta your next." Goku said.

Vegeta who finally came up with a plan to escape decided to put it to the test. He flew up and prepared the mightiest Galick Gun he had one that could destroy Planet Earth. It wasn't hard since you could destroy the planet with a power level of 300 and his was 18000.

"Male one step towards me and I'll blow up the Earth. I want you to let me leave peacefully and don't try anything cause I can still blow up the Earth." Vegeta threatened.

"How about um. No." Goku responded before fazing in front of Vegeta and kicking him hard in the chest causing one of Vegeta's lung to stop working. "Now. Now Vegeta I can't have you destroying Earth now can I." Goku said before grabbing Vegeta by the head and ripping his head clean off his body.

He than threw Vegeta's head and body up in the air towards space. "He than fired a 'Kamehameha at Vegeta's remains obliterating any side of Vegeta except the occasional fall of blood.

Goku than powered down and looked at Krillin and Piccolo. "Well you guys ready to go collect the Dragonballs." Goku said cheerfully. Krillin and Piccolo fell to the ground surprised it was amazing how Goku could go from a heartless killing Super Sayain to happy cheerful Goku.

Power levels

Goku 20 million Super Sayain

Nappa 5000

Vegeta 18000

* * *

**Part Two of Two**

Nappa's attack was barreling it's way at Gohan. Everyone of the remaining Z Fighters were completely frozen. Everyone but Piccolo that is. What should I do. Save the Boy and die in the process or let him be killed. Well my choice is obvious.

If he wants to live than he will have to move out of the way. Piccolo thought. The blast hit Gohan head on and Gohan fell to the ground slowly loosing his life as blood began to pour. I guess he didn't want to live. Piccolo thought.

Goku than reappeared. "You killed my son. How could you!" Goku screamed.

"Shut up you damn cry baby." Vegeta said. "Now Nappa take out the bald one and knock out the Namekian. I will personally deal with our traitor right here." Vegeta said. "Yes sir Vegeta." Nappa said before flying at Piccolo and knocking him out with a hard karate chop.

Nappa than went over to Krillin and back slapped him. Nappa than proceeded to kick Krillin in the gut. Nappa than prepared to just torture Krillin for a little while and than watch Vegeta kill Kakarot.

Vegeta instantly punched Goku in the face. He would not let Goku get a second to re group so he fired a few quick Ki Blast at Goku and than kicked him in the gut. Vegeta than fazed behind Goku and sent Goku crashing to the ground.

Vegeta fired his Galick Gun move but this time Goku was staring at it not doing anything.

'I could of saved Gohan if only I was quicker. I deserve to die. Than I can at least tell Gohan I'm sorry for not saving him.' Goku thought.'

Galick Gun hit Goku head on and successfully killed Goku who happily went to the other world. Nappa who saw Vegeta finish Goku killed Krillin by easily snapping his neck.

"Now let's go search for the Dragonballs." Vegeta said.

It took them months to find all seven and while they were searching they stumbled across Dr. Gero's laboratory. They killed Dr. Gero easily enough and than proceeded to destroy the lab and everything in it including the secret basement down the stairs.

They called the Dragon and asked if the Sayain Raditz could be reborn. The Dragon made their wish and Raditz came back. They started searching for the Dragonballs again and it took them a year which just so happens to be the same time the Dragonballs started working again.

This time they wished for all three of them could be come Super Sayains. The three Sayains hair and tail turned gold and they were all Super Sayains.

During their travels to find the Dragonballs for a third time they found Bulma. Vegeta impregnated Bulma and than took the Dragon Radar. Vegeta waited patiently for his son to be born. When he was born Vegeta took him with him, Nappa, and Raditz and left Bulma. He named the child Trunks and gave him a sword to.

The three Sayains stumbled across Piccolo one day and they made a deal with Piccolo. So they could continue using the Dragonballs the wished for Piccolo and Kami to never be able to unless the Sayains wanted him dead.

Piccolo than forced Kami to make the Dragon make three wishes and it was done. So when Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Trunks who was now two found the Dragonballs they wished for Planet Vegeta to be resurrected. The Sayains that were as old as Raditz and younger were brought back to life excluding GOhan and Goku. Than for their last wish they made Trunks become a Super Sayain.

They than returned to Planet Vegeta which was now close by to Earth with the Dragonballs. Vegeta had another kid with a random Sayain girl and named him Marley. Piccolo who answered only to them ruled the Earth for them and kept the Dragonballs going and in return they protected Earth from any threats.

3 years later. Vegeta was the King and Trunks and Marley was the Prince. They rarely used the Dragon so they kept the Dragonballs locked in Vegeta's room. Vegeta, Mars and Trunks were the only three to ascend past Super Sayain and further. They were Super Sayain 3.

Trunks was only 5 when he became one and Marley was also 5. They became the youngest to ever do so. Than Frieza and his family attacked noticing Planet Vegeta for the first time. Trunks easily disposed of Frieza. Marley took care of Cooler. Vegeta took care of King Cold.

Raditz and Nappa were found out to be gay with each other but they still were the commanders of the Sayain army since they were Super Sayains.

Power Levels

Vegeta 5 billion Super Sayain 3

Trunks 4 billion Super Sayain 3

Marley 4 billion Super Sayain 3

Nappa 350 million Super Sayain

Raditz 350 million Super Sayain

Goku 15000

Krillin 4000

Frieza 20 million

Cooler 21 million

King Cold 25 million


End file.
